


It's Just Pocky

by hyacinthofatalis



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthofatalis/pseuds/hyacinthofatalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asseylum wonders about the Pocky game and asks a certain blond. inaho happens to overhear and is more than eager to show the Martian Princess how to play: using Slaine as his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Pocky

In recent days, a certain Matian princess was eager to find out more on Earth culture. Having acknowledged the several great things on Earth, there was still something that bothered her.

"Say, Slaine, what is this Pocky Game? I've heard it be mentioned quite a bit." Said blond was still deciphering her words. Not that he didn't know of the game but he wasn't sure if he could explain it without stammering on every other word.

As if someone had heard his unconsious prayers, Inaho appeared. "I'm sorry to have overheard but, Seylum-san, are you interested in how to play?" The princess nodded, still curious to know about the game.

 Inaho gestured with his hand for both to follow him. He led them to the kitchen that was located nearby and set in search for the treats. Once he found them,the package was opened. "Slaine, come over here."

Slaine was confused as to why he needed him but followed what was ordered.

He stood in front on Inaho, still curious as to what was about to happen, hoping it wasnt something unpleasant. "Seylum-san, please watch carefully." With no word of warning, he merely stuck the pink stick in Slaine's slightly opened mouth and placed his lips on the other end.

Slaine froze, his mind thinking at a fast pace, his heart beating loudly. Why did this happen? In front of the princess no less. He couldn't think much, just stayed frozen as Inaho drew closer to his face, lips just centimeters of distance. He stayed still as the last of the Pocky stick disappeared and their lips came into contact.

He was aware of the Princess's gaze on the two, his ears and face reddened before he pulled away and covered his lips with a fisted hand. "Wh-what was that for?!"

He was promptly ignored as Inaho turned to Asseylum, "That is basically what the Pocky Game is, Seylum-san. The winner is chosen by whoever doesn't let the pocky go."

Asseylum nods before smiling and giving a slight bow of gratitude to Inaho. "Thank you, Inaho-san. Ah, I must go ask Edderuito to play. Thank you again." with those final words she disappeared from the kitchen to find her young maid.

Slaine felt a burning stare on his back, and turned. "Well?"He was confused. "Wh-what?"

"Do you want to play again?" Slaine's face turned cherry once more before he turned away. Well, it wasn't like it was unpleasant or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> man, pocky day and i had to have my comp not work. ugh, so im basically using mobile and it sucks cuz i cant work as fast as i wanted. but here, something for pocky day that i missed last year. Also, very sorry if I make any mistakes.


End file.
